Grey Eyes
by WolfKyr
Summary: Abryn is a student of Luke Skywalker's, and is fighting with the rest o' the YJK gang when something unexpected happens...(sucky summary, decent story so far.)
1. Battle

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Star Wars. *cry.*  
  
Chapter One: Battle  
  
Desolation. Bleakness. Pain. I scanned the blood soaked desert floor. Beyond the barricade I could hear the cries of our wounded, growing ever more silent. Dying. Dead. Where were the medics? I knew the answer. The shots of blasters spared none, completely disregarding a persons' rank, age, ...life. I knew I would die here.  
  
"Abryn!" a voice snapped me out of my bleak thoughts. It was Jacen, his face streaked with dirt and sweat. "We have to keep going," Jacen was saying. "We're the only ones left. Uncle Luke will be back soon, I know it."  
  
I looked around. Jaina was nodding, her normally bright brown eyes were grave in the fading white sunlight. Tenel Ka was looking out across the barricade, keeping guard, but she nodded her agreement. Jacen tapped me as if to say, 'Are you still with us?'. I nodded. "We'll fight to the end," I told him.  
  
Blaster shots riddled the barricade. It was time to start the dance with death.  
  
We grabbed our blasters and returned fire. Noticing my power pack was low, I paused to change it. There was a sudden streak of light, and then a great searing pain. I gritted my teeth, determined not to cry. Looking down at my chest, I noticed someone had spilled some sort of red wine on my clothes. It was probably Corellian Spice Wine...it was so hot, it burned.  
  
Everything was moving in slow motion, but my ears weren't working. Everything was silent. I blinked, and was staring up at the yellow sky.  
  
Someone was running to me, I could feel their footsteps coming. I wanted to see who, but turning my head required too much effort. Someone was yelling, I could faintly hear them. I wished they would stop. The sky was so beautiful, bright yellow, fading white at the corner of my vision.   
  
Jacen's brown eyes, worried and scared, looked down at me. Move Jacen, I want to see the sky...  
  
Grey. 


	2. Back in the Ship

Disclaimer: I still have nothing to with Star Wars. *cry*.  
  
Chapter Two: Back on the Ship  
  
Grey eyes searched mine urgently. Who was this? Where did he come from? Everyone was dead. Grey-Eyes touched my forehead. Everything came rushing back to me. I'd been shot. There were no medics. I was going to die.  
  
"What is your name?" asked Grey-Eyes.  
  
"It's Abryn," Jacen snapped at him. "Who are you?"  
  
Grey-Eyes turned his cool gaze on him. "I asked her for a reason," he tells Jacen, his voice like snow melting icicles. "If you want her to die, by all means, continue to interrupt me. If you want her to live, you'd better protect us."   
  
Jacen glared, but turned away.  
  
Grey-Eyes turned his attention back to me. "Just lie still," he said. "Tell me about your home." He pressed one hand to my forehead, the other to my wound.  
  
I told him. I told him everything I could remember of Ferrerre ,although I had left when I was very young. As I talked, I was vaguely aware of the pain fading away. I sighed in relief and fell silent, looking up into his deep, mysterious eyes, which were half closed in concentration. I could tell he was deeply in tune with the Force.   
  
Finally he lifted his hands from my heart. He opened his mouth to speak to me, but the sound of Luke Skywalker's ship landing drowned out his words. As the dust settled, Master Skywalker poked his head out of the hatchway. "Let's go!" he cried.  
  
Jacen and Jaina raced for the ship, Tenel close behind. I stood and yanked Grey-Eyes up with me. "Hurry!" I yelled. He hesitated. "Do you want to die?"  
  
He blinked, and we ran, me half carrying him along. We reached the hatchway and jumped in, collapsing on the floor as the ship began to rise.  
  
We lay there, panting. "Are you hurt, Grey-Eyes?" I asked him. He opened one eye and looked at me.  
  
"Not hurt, just...drained," he replied softly. I reached out with the Force, thinking to let him borrow some of my strength. Suddenly I felt exhausted and realized my reserves weren't as deep as I'd thought. I sighed and stood slowly, helping him up.  
  
The door slid up with a "whoosh," revealing Master Luke Skywalker, his piercing blue eyes watching me with concern.   
  
"Are you all right, Abryn?" he asked me.  
  
I nodded. "Yes, Master Skywalker. He--" I pointed to Grey-Eyes, "--helped me. I'd be dead if he hadn't been there..."  
  
Master Skywalker shifted his gaze to Grey-Eyes, who bowed deeply, his fist to his heart, at the sudden attention.  
  
The Jedi Master raised an eyebrow and studied Grey-Eyes intently. Grey-Eyes rose and met the blue gaze. I could feel Mast er Skywalker reaching out with the Force to search Grey- Eyes, but there was a deftly woven barrier strung out to block his probes. I could see surprise and respect in Skywalker's eyes. I was surprised too, I'd never seen anyone block Master Skywalker so quickly and so completely before.  
  
The tension in the air was relieved by Master Skywalker's kind smile. "I am Luke Skywalker, welcome to my ship."  
  
Grey-Eyes nodded in acknowledgment and respect. "Ryken Akesh. I appreciate your hospitality."   
  
"Nothing less for you, you saved my favorite student." He reached out and ruffled my already tangled hair. I glared. I didn't need to look any messier than I felt. I glanced down at the crimson stain on my clothes and winced. Very messy.  
  
Master Skywalker followed my eyes, but I couldn't read his expression when he saw the blood. He looked up again, backing out of the hatch. "You two should get some rest."   
  
We followed him to a set of two bunks set across from each other. I climbed into the top right one and sighed in relief. Finally I could sleep! I thought of something important, and started to sit back up, but Master Skywalker put his hand over my eyes and complete and utter exhaustion overcame me as I fell back into a deep and dreamless sleep. 


End file.
